1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer network interfaces for interconnecting multiple computers in a network system for access to stored common programs, such as, financial, word processing, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The computers are interconnected through each user and the network via a common network allowing immediate access to the shared programs. However, such previously devised network systems access each individual computer separately in a priority manner and delay data access to other computers on the network until the previous function has been performed on the access computer. This decreases data processing time as well as delaying access to central files and printing facilities.
What is needed is a multiple computer interface system which overcomes the problems encountered with previous multiple computer networks. What is also needed is a multiple computer interface which provides immediate and simultaneous loading capacity and access to individual computers on the interconnected network.